


His Love for Us

by Shooting_StarI



Series: His Love For Me [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Advent Challenge 2018, Angst, Children, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post Mpreg, Romantic Fluff, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shooting_StarI/pseuds/Shooting_StarI
Summary: Just a bunch of drabbles about Hatake household after the birth of their youngest boy.Sequel to "His Gift for Me", final installment in "His Love for me series"





	1. Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Advent Specials Challenge

Iruka's eye twitched, when his youngest son clenched his lips tight for the upteenth time, refusing to take the spoon into his mouth. 

"Come on, Yuu-chan," Iruka sighed, asking him pleading voice. The boy wiggled in his seat, shaking his little head. Chuunin put the spoon into the little bowl, slumping his shoulders with resigantion. 

"Oh, boy..."

"Mama, look!" Iruka turned his eyes to the other boy, sitting beside his brother. "Taka ate soup!" 

His smiled kindly at his son. "You did good, Takashi." 

Yuuto slammed his small hand onto the surface of his high chair. "Mama!"

Iruka turned his attention back to the younger boy. "What is it, Yuuto?"  
Pouting, the boy waved his hands energetically. 

"Tell me what you want, Yuu-chan." Iruka held down the urge to smile at child's puffed cheeks. The boy exhaled a large portion of air, a few bubbles forming in the corner of his mouth. 

"Yuu... Yuu... sup!" 

"You want to eat soup?" Iruka asked, pretending to be confused. 

"Es!" Yuuto exclaimed loudly. 

"But you weren't eating soup, Yuu-chan," the chuunin spoke calmly, showing the small bowl to the boy, "it's oatmeal." 

"Yuu meal!" Yuuto furrowed strongly and opened his mouth widely. Iruka smiled and fed him a spoon full of his meal. 

"That's it, Yuu-chan," he smiled, palcing another spoons in boy's mouth, "good boy." 

The lunch was passing in pleasant atmosphere, both boys eating their food portions. 

"Taka ate lunch!" Takashi smiled widely, pointing at his empty plate. 

"Unch!" Yuuto waved the soon in his hands. Iruka smiled, patting their heads simultaneously. 

"You did good, boys," he spoke kindly, "you deserve a praise." 

Iruka gently wiped their faces off of the lunch remnants, and took them out of their high chairs. He held Yuuto closely to his chest, took Takashi's hand and slowly moved towards to the living room. The three of them sat on the fluffy carpet, surrounded by a fort made of pillows, playing with each other. 

"Dada!" Takashi exclaimed suddenly, looking over Iruka's shoulder, no longer interested in colorful blocks. Iruka rolled his eyes, turning around to face the door's direction. Takashi exclaimed happily, when Kakashi crossed the entrance to the room. 

"I'm home." He spoke calmly. 

"Welcome home, Kakashi-sensei." 

The jounin snorted shortly, walking towards the trio. "I'm pretty sure there are better ways to call your spouse." 

"Oh?" Iruka raised his eyebrow, letting his older son take a fist full of his hair into his mouth. "Are there really?" 

"How should I know." 

Iruka looked into Kakashi's tired eyes, reaching to cup his masked cheek. Kakashi nuzzled into Iruka's touch, observing his son curiously. 

"Does my hair taste good?" Iruka laughed, not even bothering to take his hair away from the child. 

"It probably tastes like choclate," Kakashi replied with amused voice. 

"What kind of nonsense is that," Iruka titled his head, looking at his partner, "how can my hair taste like chocolate." 

"It's simple, Iruka sensei," Kakashi brushed Iruka's hair, three pairs of identical brown eyes observing him attentively, "you are my chocolate."


	2. Temporary Relief

Yuuto whimpered quietly, another wave of shivers taking over his small body. Iruka caressed his plump cheek, bringing the blanket closer to boy's neck. 

"Mama..." He heard a faint voice form the other side of the room. Chuunin glanced at the small bed on the other side of the room, recognizing another whimper. 

"Mama, it's so hot..." Iruka looked at his other son, fatigued breath leaving his chest. 

"I know, baby..." 

He stood turned around, directing his steps to the doors. 

"Mama!" Both boys cried at the same time, large tears spilling from their tired eyes. 

"I'll be back in a second!" The chuunin rushed towards the bathroom, grabbing a baisin from the floor and rapidly feeling with cold water. Boys' crying was getting more and more intense with every passing second, vibrating inside Iruka's skull. He took two small clothes from the nearby shelf, not paying attention to the items that have fallen down behind him. 

"I'm here, loves, I'm here..." He whispered soothingly, wetting the clothes, "endure a bit more..." 

He carefully wiped Yuuto's feet and fists with wet cloth, quickly covering him with blanket when he was done. He placed the cloth on infant's forehead, and turned around to the other boy. 

"Mama..." Takashi whispered quietly, while Iruka dragged the cold cloth over his unnaturaly hot body. 

"I know, my sweet bun..." He reassured the child, observing as his eyelids slowly covered his chocolate eyes. 

He sat at the floor between the bed and the crib, listening to his children's shallow breaths, until they became relatively even. He pressed the back of his head to the wall, searching for any possibilities that could bring his boys even a temporary relief. 

_"Where are you, Kashi..."_ he thought worriedly, _"please hurry up and bring them something..."_

He kept glancing between their two reddened faces, looking for any potential changes. He definitely couldn't leave them alone, it was too dangerous. They were too little and the fever was too high. 

When he heard the main doors being opened, his head slumped down with a loud breath. _"Thank God...!"_

"Iruka!" Kakashi stepped inside the room, carrying a plastic bag in his hands. 

"Kakashi!" Iruka's body jumped towards the other. "Kakashi, thank godness—"

"They gave me drops for fever," the jounin spoke hurriedly, giving a small bottle to the chuunin, "they are supposed to be save for infants..." 

"How much of it should I..." Iruka stopped listening to Kakashi halfway through his sentence, already reaching his youngest son's side. He turned the bottle around in his hands, carefully reading the label placed on it. "There it is! Three drops for one-year-olds and 7 for older children."   
He wanted to ask Kakashi to get a spoon from the kitchen but the jounin was already holding it. Nodding slightly, he hastily took the right amounts of the medicine and gave it to his children. 

Then, both of them stood over the beds, watching the kids. One minute, two minutes, three minutes...  
Iruka's shoulder slumped down, when after around fifteen minutes, both boys finally relaxed, their bodies still hot but not tense. He kissed their heads, Kakashi's hand moving in circles around his back. He sat down a the floor again. 

"I'll bring you a blanket." The jounin offered, already guessing that his husband will stay there for the night. Iruka nodded wordlessly, as they exchanged a short smile. 


	3. Tomorrow

The doors to the master bedroom opened quietly, as Kakashi stepped inside. The room was darkened and quiet, almost still, if not for the movement in the master bed. A slight smirk touched his lips, as he approached the middle of the room; he touched the soft mattress, the other man not even bothering to look at him. 

"I should wash the sheets tomorrow," Iruka mumbled, trying to adjust his pillow to his head. "They are getting a bit stiff..."

Kakashi hummed, laying on his back, just beside Iruka. The chuunin turned his back towards the jounin. 

"Takashi almost hurt himself today, you know," the chuunin continued, not paying attention the shifting mattress behind his back, "he pulled a scroll hanging form the table, and, if I wasn't there, it would hurt his head!"

"Mhm..." Kakashi mumbled, his muscular arm wrapping around Iruka's waist. 

"Do you even listen to me, jounin Hatake?" Iruka pinched man's skin. Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows, and lifted his torso on his hand. Iruka looked at his face confusedly. 

"Jounin Hatake...?" His words were swallowed by Kakashi's kiss. Iruka's breath was stuck in his throat, when the jounin finally pulled away. He didn't have a chance to look at his partner's face, since he immediately attacked his neck with kisses. 

"Don't call me like that..." Jounin's hot breath sent shivers down his spine, "Iruka, call me like you always do..." 

"Kakashi..." A quiet moan escaped Iruka's lips, when jounin's rough fingers slipped under his shirt. "What if the boys—"

"They won't hear us..." Chuuni whimpered slightly, when Kakashi's fingers rubbed his sensitive nipples. "Come on, let me today..."

No response left Iruka's mouth, as he simply wrapped his hands around jounin's neck. They exchanged another kiss, the atmosphere heating up with every second. 

"Iruka..." Kakashi kept repeating chuunin's name, as if he was in some sort of a trance. Iruka's moans were getting more and more urgent, as another pieces of clothing were stripped from his body. The sensation of hot flesh touching their most intimate regions was driving them straight into madness. 

"Can I go raw today...?" Kakashi breathed, looking at Iruka's flushed face. Iruka swallowed hardly. 

"Yes, I know what may happen," the jounin was faster than his husband's question, "I told you we should get a girl..."

Iruka's clouded vision was focused only on Kakashi, his ability to think slipping away. He swallowed again, an imagie of sliverheaded infant appearing his head. 

"I—" A single sound escaped his mouth, when a loud screech echoed through the mansion. 

"Mama!" 

Kakashi's head slumped, a large portion of air escaping his lips. Iruka wasn't able to say anything, before the pattering of small feet reached their bedroom. The jounin sighed, walking towards half-opened doors. 

"Come here," he whispered, picking up crying Takashi, "what's wrong, birdie?" 

"Bad dream!" The child responded, clinging into his father's shirt, "Papa, Taka scared!" 

A distant scream came into Kakashi's ears. Sighing, he passed the upset baby to Iruka, who managed to dress back into his pajamas in the meantime. 

"I'll go get peach," the jounin announced, quickly steppig out of the room. 

"Don't cry, Takashi..." Iruka soothed his scared child, rocking him in his arms. Kakashi returned to the bedroom, hugging half-awake Yuuto. The four of them layed down in the huge, warm bed. Iruka gently traced his fingers over his children's bellies, soon both boys sleeping soundly between them. 

"Iruka..." 

The chuunin focused on jounin's disappointed eyes. He smiled, kissing him gently on the lips. 

"Can you wait for tomorrow, my love?" 


	4. For Girls

"Happy birthday, Tetsu!" 

Kotetsu chanted, when the toddler was blowing out the candles on his birthday cake. The guests clapped, a huge grin forming on the child's mouth. Izumo wiped a single tear out of the corner of his eye. 

"Oh, don't cry, it's Tetsu's birthday!" Kotetsu poked his side, smilling widely. 

"Well, I'm crying _because_ it's his birthday!" The other chuunin replied, giving his husband a stern look. Iruka smiled under his nose, hugging Yuuto closer to his chest. 

"Mama..." He felt tugging on his left leg, spikes of silver hair peeking behind him. "Mama, I'm bored." 

"Takashi, you have to wait until everyone eats their cake," the chuunin looked at boy's pout, "I'm sure Tetsu will play with you after that." 

"But when will everyone eat the cake, mama?" Takashi looked at his parent pleadingly. Iruka sighed. 

"I'll tell you when everyone is ready." 

The three of them soon sat by the table with other guests, plates full of colorful cakes in front of them. 

"I'm glad you came, Iruka," Izumo spoke towards his friend, offering him a friendly smile, "It's a pity Kakashi couldn't come with you." 

"Yeah, a pity," the chuunin replied, recalling in his head the number of days till jounin's return, "he will come with us another time." 

Takashi wiggled impatiently on his seat. 

"I ate the cake, mama!" He anounced, pointing at his messy plate, "Can I go play now?" Iruka nodded. Tetsuya happily jumped into his friend's direction. 

"Not so fast, Tetsu," Kotetsu's voice held the boys in place, "Take Kimiko and Kintarou with you." 

"Ugh!" The toddler groaned, watching his younger siblings approach them. "Do we have to?" 

"Yes, you have to," Kotetsu's voice was incontestable. Takashi looked at Iruka. 

"And Yuu-chan?" 

"Yuu-chan is not feeling well, sweetheart," Iruka answered, patting his youngest child's head, "he will stay with me." 

The four children stormed into Tetsuya's room. 

"Let's play with cars and trucks!" Tetsuya exclaimed, already reaching for the nearby toy-box. 

"Can I play with your trucks, big brother?" Kintarou asked politely; Tetsuya shook his head. 

"Only with the old ones!" 

He added after taking a few toys out: "Taka, you will be the firetruck and I'll be the police! Kini will be the old truck." 

Kimiko looked quietly at her oldest brother, until she spoke sheepishly: 

"And me, big brother?"

"Trucks are not for girls!" Tetsuya spoke loudly, causing the girl to step back. "You can be the hospital!" 

Takashi glanced at her, feeling a weird feeling spreading around his stomach. 

"But, I wanted to play the house..."

"You always want that!" Tetsuya thumped his feet onto the floor, "Go play by yourself!" 

Large tears shone in Kimiko's eyes, as she looked at her stubborn brother. Takashi glanced at her, suddenly losing interest in the brightly-colored firetruck in his hands.

"I'll play with you, Kimi." Her large, black eyes widened slightly. 

"But why?! It's a girls' game!" Frustration also brought tears to Tetsuya's eyes.

"My papa says you can't make others cry," Takashi spoke proudly, taking Kimiko's hand, "and my papa is so strong, he can make anyone cry!" 


	5. Pride...

Iruka's heart fell into his stomach, when a few elite jounins with Hokage herself stared at his four-years-old son expectantly. He nervously glanced at Kakashi, who was standing just beside him; he wanted to find any comfort in Kakashi's usual calmness, but when he saw the shaprness in jounin's eyes, the knot in his stomach tightened. 

"Takashi," the woman spoke, standing proudly in front of the child, "do it again." 

The child turned his head towards his parents, Iruka's fist whitening from pressure. Kakashi furrowed his brows, focusing his senses on the actions taken around his son. He was ready to step into the situation in _any_ given second. Iruka swallowed hardly, forcing a smile onto his lips. 

"Go on, sweet bun. Show your trick." Those words hurt Iruka's throat like sandpaper but he forced them out nonetheless. He knew that such a day would come eventually and he wasn't the one to decide about it. Kakashi nodded his head, seeing the hesitation in boy's eyes. The boy looked back at the woman before him. 

"Okay..." The boy spoke finally, placing his hands in front of his belly. He furrowed his eyebrows, concetrating on his small fingers; he breathed in and out. When the first sparks shone around his pale skin, Kakashi was ready to jump. _If the dogs caught Yuuto, he could quickly grab Iruka and Takashi and..._

Chuunin's hand clutched his own maniacally, pinning them both in place. Iruka's breaths were shallow, audible to every person in the room, his body shaking just by looking.   
For a brief second, Kakashi wanted to consider them both as pathetic. He _himself_ had seen so many things in his life, not even bothering to blink at the greatest cruelity imaginable. But this child, _a small, barely walking boy_ , has been scaring him more than any opponent he had ever faced in his life. This child, whose chakra was about to be presented to the Hokage herself, was now braver than the famous Sharingan no Kakashi. He squeezed Iruka's hand harder, knowing that Iruka was also full of fear, even though so has trained so many formidable warriors in his life. 

It was _their boy_ , their oldest son. His blood and flesh, his pride and joy. 

Sparks around boy's hands intesified, turning into shiny lightning bolts. The people around Hokage left their mouths open, when child's chakra manifested so clearly just before their eyes. Hokage smiled widely, while the child finished. 

"Brilliant," she announced, looking into boy's chocolate eyes, "We have another Hatake prodigy." 

Kakashi didn't like that at all. He heard it too many times not to know what kind of consequences were behind such a title. Iruka noticed the change in Kakashi's aura, he knew it was caused by Hokage's words. He brushed his thumb over Kakashi's tense hand. _They should trust her!_

"Papa!" The boy exclaimed happily, smiling at his parents. "Was it good?" 

Jounin's heart skipped a bit, seeing his son smiling like that. Hokage may have already given him a praise, but he still had ask Kakashi, as if he was the most important judge in the world. 

"You did good, Takashi," he spoke, modeling his voice with calmness, "It was splendid." 

Boy's eyes shined like sun, melting Iruka's heart. He pattered towards his parents, hugging chuunin's left leg. 

"Hokage-sama liked it!" Iruka nodded, unable of forming any smart sentence at the moment. He crouched down and hugged his son tightly. 

"I'm more than pleased with what I saw," Tsunade spoke, turning her face towards their direction, "which means there are matters we need to discuss in this topic." 

Kakashi was fully alerted once again. 


	6. ...and Joy

Tsunade gracefully sat on the fluffy armchair in Hatake household's living room. 

"Would you like something to drink, Hokage-sama?" Iruka asked politely, when other jounins took positions around the room. She smirked, waving her hand dismissively. 

"No need, Iruka." 

The chuunin nodded, caressing Takashi's head. She glanced at the child behind Iruka's legs. 

"Would you mind leaving us alone, sir?" She smiled firendly, gesturing at one of the shinobis. Iruka gulped, nervously looking at their child being walked out of the room. 

"They will be with together with Yuuto-kun," Tsunade spoke, seeing Kakashi's clenched fists. The chuunin softly touched his husband's curled fingers, trying to soothe out the storm swelling inside him. 

"May I ask..." Iruka started, looking at her humbly, "why is this conversation taking place?" 

_It's not like they would be asked for permission, if their son was a "prodigy"._

"The same reason Kakashi's dogs are around the house," she replied swiftly, eyeing something outside the window, "because I care about you and your children."

Iruka could feel the tightening of Kakashi's fist. His face expression might have been calm, but inside he surely wasn't. Iruka caressed the top of his tensed fingers with his thumb. 

"Let's avoid all that pretense about explaining the situation," Tsunade leaned comfortably into the chair, "as a heavily experienced teachers and mentors, you surely are aware of what will happen next, and what will I suggest." 

_Anbu._ Iruka felt an explosion inside his stomach, just by the thought of her unspoken words. 

"As you know, our village has a longlasting tradition of—"

"I don't allow this." 

Kakashi's voice was rough and stern, his eyes so fierce they could burn a hole in Hokage's body. Iruka glanced at him worrily.

"My child will not become an Anbu." The jounin repeated sternly. "Not today, not tomorrow, and not even in a year." 

"Kakashi!" Iruka hissed at him, squeezing his hand. "Don't be rude!" 

"You say that, but you wouldn't allow it either," she startled him, bringing an ashamed blush to his cheeks, "right, Iruka?" 

The chuunin nodded shyly, looking at his furious husband with pleading eyes. She shifted in her seat, smilling widely. 

"That's good then, because I won't force it on him." 

Both of them focused their surprised glances on her. 

"What...?" Quiet question slipped out of Iruka's mouth. She kept the smile on her face. 

"Theory to Umino Iruka, practise to Sharingan no Kakashi," she stood up, directing their steps towards them. "Aren't you one of Konoha's most respected experts?" 

The chuunin sighed pretty loudly, when she put her hands onto their shoulders. 

"I believe both of them will be formidable warriors. A pride and joy to Konoha, and... to the two of you." 


	7. Seventh Time

"I'm sorry that we have to meet in such circumstances, Iruka," Hikaru, chuunin's fellow teacher gestured for him to sit down, "but this is something that cannot be postponed anymore." 

Chocolate-haired chuunin carefully sat down at the small chair in front of the desk, eyeing his son, who fidgeted in on his seat in the corner of the room. 

"It's fine, Hikaru," he replied calmly, "what's happening?" 

"You see," Hikaru leaned towards his collegue, sighing quietly, "all of us in here know the Academy rules, especially about cheating on the tests." 

Iruka scrunched his eyebrows in irritation, already guessing man's next words. 

"How many times, Hikaru?" He asked warily, closing his eyes. 

"Today was the seventh time." 

Iruka exhaled loudly, pressure building in his head. 

"Iruka, you know he could be expelled by now," the man spoke, bringing the apologetic tone to his voice, "I'm sorry, but I had to inform you about that." 

"I presume he will have to retake every test he cheated on now?" 

The teacher nodded to Iruka's words. As the silence landed upon them, Iruka glanced at his quiet son, who seemed to be smaller and smaller on his seat. 

***

As Iruka entered their house, a powerful headache was already pulsing under his skull. He took off his sandals, an unexpected and pleasant aroma coming to his nose. 

"Kakashi?" He called. The jounin sticked his head out of kitchen, waving slightly. Iruka smiled at him, glancing at unnaturally quiet Takashi, walking along with him. 

"Lunch will be served shortly," Kakashi announced, giving his spouse a small smile. 

"Takashi, call your brother and go wash your hands." 

Ignoring Iruka's words, the boy simply passed by them in silence. 

"Takashi, did you hear me?" The chuunin asked, not quite believing in what he just witnessed. Kakashi noticed the nervousness in Iruka's voice, that small wrinkle between his eyebrows. 

"Stop at once, Takashi," he said. The boy instantly stopped, hearing his father's stern voice. He might have ignored his mother, but not obeying his father's words was absolutely not an option. 

"Why did you ignore mom?" 

The boy clenched his teeth, keeping himself silent. 

"Speak, Takashi," the jounin ordered, bringing up colder tones in his voice. Takashi's body started trembling as he desperately tried to keep himself quiet. Kakashi was quiet, looking at boy's back expectantly. He knew he would break, sooner or later. Iruka sighed tiredly, deciding to step in, and explain the situation. 

"We just came back from Academy," he spoke as calmly as he could, "and they said that they have caught him cheating on the tests multiple times." 

Kakashi looked at their son unamusedly. 

"Care to explain, birdie?" 

The boy was still stubbornly quiet, the water already gathering in the corners of his eyes. Iruka narrowed his eyes. 

"Takashi, you might have been expelled—" 

"Like you care about it!" He bursted out, flashing out of the corridor, and slamming doors behind himself. Iruka's face was caught in a surprise. Taking a few steps back, Kakashi reached for the nearest pack of his ciggaretes. 

_tbc_


End file.
